


Working Up

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [52]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Affection, Bisexual Peter Parker, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Love Languages, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Pre-Relationship, That's a new one for 'Tags I Never Thought I'd Use', Tooth-Rotting Fluff, limited dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: One thing Harley will never get used to is how affectionate the people he lives with are. No one touched him when he was younger. It wasn’t that they didn’t love him, that just wasn’t their brand of affection. That was fine.Then he got used to it.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Working Up

**Author's Note:**

> SD;HFSFH that's it guys I thought the 30k fic I wrote over the course of 6 months was my Mona Lisa, but nope turns out it was this. it's this. this is the greatest thing I've ever written
> 
> prompt: "You may spank it, Once"

One thing Harley will never get used to is how affectionate the people he lives with are. No one touched him when he was younger. It wasn’t that they didn’t love him, that just wasn’t their brand of affection. That was fine. 

It was _not_ fine the first time Tony had gone to pat him on the head and he flinched so violently, Tony had almost sicced the Iron Legion on Rose Hill. Harley had had to explain very quickly that no, no one had ever laid a hand on him, but also _no one had ever laid a hand on him,_ so the prospect of physical affection was daunting. 

Tony had promised to remember, and had apparently told everyone else living in the Tower as well. None of them were adverse to casual touches, so having someone who wasn’t used to it around was something to get used to. 

He hadn’t expected Peter. 

Peter, who was the definition of Golden Retriever Energy™ and loved to be close to people as much as he possibly could. 

Peter, who was a constant source of energy and light and biting insults for friends and enemies alike. 

Peter, who became Harley’s addiction faster than caffeine ever had. 

He was the first person Harley hadn’t minded randomly grabbing his hand or bumping up against his shoulder. It made his heart flutter. 

It was ridiculous, honestly. 

Feelings, he decided, were fucking stupid. The first time he had reciprocated the touches, Harley noticed shocked looks from anyone who’d watched it happen. Tony had made fun of him non-stop the next time they were working on their suits together. The repulsor blast aimed just to the left of his head had only made him laugh harder. 

Again: feelings are fucking stupid. 

He admitted to them one night after a bad patrol had landed Peter in medbay. Seeing him bloody and bruised had him stuttering through a confession that he hadn’t realized Peter was awake for until he'd drawn his hand to his lips and whispered:

“Me too.”

It still wasn’t easy after that. He let Peter hold him hand and lean into his side, but kisses still made him forget how to be human, and he wasn’t willing to think about anything more intense. 

Sparring was the exception, he learned. Getting beat up by his team was much easier to handle that being hugged. Didn’t matter that he always wound up on his stomach winded, it was different than feeling the air leave his lungs because Peter wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on Harley’s shoulder. 

Peter never went easy on him when they trained. It was invigorating. 

By the time they made it into the locker room, he was breathing harder and was already cataloging the places he would be sore tomorrow. 

He did not miss Peter wrapping a towel around his hand, glancing at Harley’s backside. 

God, his boyfriend was ridiculous. “You may spank it-” he held up a finger “-Once.”

The smile on Peter’s face was honestly worth getting a towel to the ass. He’d worked his way up to it anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can always send more prompts to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
